1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case cutting device. More particularly, the present invention is a cutting device for munitions. Most particularly, the cutting device remotely rotates and cuts munitions for disassembly.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Munitions handling is a tedious and hazardous endeavor. With current demilitarization, there has developed a need for disposing of munitions in an efficient way. However, handling and cutting munitions during disassembly generally require extended periods of time for personnel to perform the disassembly. Munitions generally possess three significant sections: the warhead and fuse, the control and guidance electronics, and the propellant. Disassembly and salvage of these munitions may require these sections to be separated.
In addition to demilitarization, munitions may be disassembled to discontinue weapon service due to aging, for training purposes, and/or for analysis. Several aging weapon systems are being placed out of service, including the Shillelagh anti-tank weapon system of 1960's vintage. Aging weapon systems may present problems of disassembly, as the components of the munitions may be slightly corrupted. Currently, hand tools are used to disassemble munitions, requiring on average approximately 15 to 30 minutes per missile.
Efficient devices and methods for the disassembly of munitions do not exist. There is a need in the art to provide a device and an improved method for disassembling munitions that allows the efficient and safe disassembly of the munitions.